Slendy With A Heart
by shadowgirl191
Summary: All he wants is to not be feared and not be alone


Climbing out of her large blue pick up truck Koihana sighed watching all her other friends hop out as well. She couldn't believe she had let them talk her into this, coming out into the middle of the woods to look for a fairy tale. They wanted to find some monster that parents used to make their kids eat all their vegetables. "This is ridicules" the purple haired female snorted. One of the males in her group laughed before throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Come on lighten up" he grinned foolishly before trotting off with the others. Rolling her eyes she soon joined them heading farther into the woods to set up camp for the night. When night rolled around the whole group [besides Koihana] were partying. All around there was drugs and alcohol being passed along like nothing. Becoming board of the other teens and their rowdiness Koihana decided to take a walk. Grabbing a flash light she headed off into the woods unknowing of the faceless figure that followed behind. Farther into the woods the teen went until she came across something odd. Pined to a tree was a note, one that was drawn and written on poorly I might add. Taking a closer inspection Koihana almost laughed. Upon the note it read "He sees all" she found her self rolling her eyes. This was obviously a trick for the guys were going to try to scare the other girls with. But they couldn't pull it off if there weren't any notes left. So heading deeper down the path Koihana set off to find more of the strange notes, still very unaware of the creature following not so far behind. It was watching and trailing her every move not about to let another human escape.

This was a piece of cake in her opinion; she had already found six notes and no slender man. She knew it was a hoax the whole time yet still she couldn't help shake the feeling that… No she shook her head in denial it was just a silly tale nothing more and nothing less. Koihana laughed continuing on until she ran into solid mass instantly causing her to halt. Her eyes were trained on dark shoes slowly moving up to pants then to a suite shirt. The figure before her was clearly male. When she caught sight of his hands she trembled, his hands were sharp claws and non human. It was like nothing she had ever seen before and it made her reluctant to look into the face f whatever was before her. Breathing deeply she looked up with as much courage as she could muster in her tiny body. Only to gasp loudly at the faceless being that stood motionless in front of her. It was real it was all real the tales and stories the creature that so many cowered from just the mare mention of its name. But worst of all was it was standing right in front of her and she was all alone in the middle of the woods where no one could hear her scream. Running wasn't an option neither was screaming or trying to fight she might as well just stand there and wait for her fate. Only to have nothing happen this amazed her greatly and yet puzzled her to no end. She flinched though when the being raised its hand only to have rested it upon her cheek. Almost in what you could call an affectionate way in which a lover would do to their partner. Could it be that the Slender Man wasn't evil at all only misunderstood and given a bad reputation. Koihana began to feel bad for the pitiful creature that was probably here in the woods from being shunned and hated. If she could change his fate she would in a second.

In the Slender Man's case he was enjoying this little bit of attention he was giving and getting in turn. Truly at first he just wanted to scare her away from his woods and her friends as well. But now he didn't know what he wanted. Maybe it was a change or difference. He couldn't tell all he knew was he wanted what the female before him could provide. Soon he would realize he really wanted her heart and her love. The only thing he ever wanted since he was created, a friend, a person to love, and to never be alone. To everyone Koihana was just another lost soul swallowed by the ancient tale that was cast over the forest. But the true story was only known by the two that shared it as their little secret.


End file.
